Multi-leg transactions (for example multi-leg stock trades) allow for the submission of multiple, dependent transaction requests (for example stock buy/sell orders) in a consolidated order that will be executed atomically as a single transaction. One example of two-leg order is to “buy 200 shares of stock A” AND “sell 300 shares of stock B”, which is executed if and only if both legs of the two-leg order can be executed.